


sunset glow

by umji



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umji/pseuds/umji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence fell over the auditorium as the lights in the room dimmed and Yewon bit at her lower lip. This was it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunset glow

**Author's Note:**

> because arin said she enjoys coordinating outfits

Silence fell over the auditorium as the lights in the room dimmed and Yewon bit at her lower lip. This was it. Months of hard work and dozens of sleepless nights had led up to this very moment. Yewon watched as one by one the models began to walk out onto the runway in her designs. She didn’t know if that was something she’d ever get used to, seeing her work being brought to life, it was both exhilarating and nerve-wracking all at once. There were rows and rows of designers and journalists and photographers sat in that hall - would they like her designs? It was their judgements on her work would either kickstart her career or send her back to the drawing board.

The live band picked up as the show progressed, the thumping of the pedal against the bass drum beating in time with Yewon’s heart. She busied herself by adjusting the placement of the necklace on one of the models waiting backstage, fixing the buttons on the shirt of another. Jiho caught her eye as she walked past, her fingertips brushing across Yewon’s bare forearm as she shot a smile in her direction. Yewon smiled back, turning to watch as Jiho flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out onto the runway. She was wearing a peach, off the shoulder dress and had a pink flower tucked behind her ear. If Yewon looked hard enough, if she searched underneath the piles of sketchbooks that were scattered across her apartment floor, she was sure she would be able to find her original sketch of the dress. She remembered the day she had designed it clearly, remembered the feeling of hopelessness she had as she flipped to a blank page of her sketchbook, tapping her pencil against her lips. Yewon remembered looking up as she heard footsteps padding along the wooden floor, remembered Jiho smiling at her softly as she curled up beside her on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hands. She looked radiant under the light - it was pretty late in the evening, the sun was just beginning to set and the mellow yellow light made for a pretty backdrop. It was that scene that sparked something in Yewon’s mind, made her put her pencil back onto the paper and begin to draw once again.

A pair of hands pressing down on her shoulders brought her back to earth. Yewon turned and came face to face with Shiah, who greeted her with a smile. “You’re on in a few minutes,” She said, gesturing towards the stage.

Yewon let out a shaky breath, smiling at Shiah in thanks before walking towards the runway and peering out onto the stage. From where she was stood she could see a long stream of colours, bright reds and cotton candy pinks alongside warm yellows and earthy greens. The models began to filter off the runway and the music began to slow. Yewon stepped out onto the platform and bowed to the audience as they applauded her, smiling at them before bowing once again and exiting the stage.

Backstage was loud and busy. Makeup artists rushed to pack away their products and models began to hand Yewon’s clothing back to the staff. Yewon was cornered by Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Yerim, the trio of models handing her a bouquet of flowers and pulling her into tight hugs.

“We have to celebrate later,” Yerim said, linking arms with Chaeyoung who nodded her head.

“Call us when you’re free,” Tzuyu said, pressing a kiss to Yewon’s temple before pulling the other two models away.

Yewon was just about to head over to the table she’d claimed as her own earlier when a pair of hands came down to cover her eyes. “How does it feel to be the star of the show?” A familiar voice asked from behind her.

“Wouldn’t I have to be in the show itself to be the star?” Yewon asked with a smile, and Jiho laughed behind her.

“There’s a tiny piece of you in every single one of these designs,” She said, dropping her hands to Yewon’s shoulders and turning her around. “I think that counts, don’t you?”

“Well, in that case it feels great,” Yewon answered, taking in Jiho’s proud expression and smiling fondly back.

“Good,” Jiho said, wrapping Yewon up in her arms. “Let me go and get changed, okay? Then we can go back to your place, order takeout and crack open a bottle of wine.”

Jiho squeezed Yewon’s hand lightly, giving her a look which spoke volumes before she walked away. _I’m proud of you, you’ve worked so hard, I love you_. Yewon ducked her head and looked at the flowers in her arms. They’d be a nice new addition to the apartment, she had a glass vase sitting on a table in the hallway which she could put them in. Yewon glanced up at Jiho who was in the middle of unfastening the clasp of the necklace around her neck. Maybe, Yewon mused, it was about time for her to ask Jiho if she’d like to become a permanent addition to Yewon’s apartment too.


End file.
